Love in the Form of a Gig
by Musicman2013
Summary: Link & Zelda are both big hits in the music industry, and are with the same record company. Then the said company puts them together as a duo for an album and a U.S. tour. Watch as they sing, work and figure out their feelings. Modern AU. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a first for me, because I will be doing a piece of media that I have not done face to face but have watched two walk-throughs of the series, Nintendo's "The Legend of Zelda".**

**If you guys want a close representation of which Link and Zelda that I am using. Look up the ones for "Twilight Princess", I believe that those two are the most beautifully made characters. Just picture them as humans though,**

**Disclaimer: If you see references to the game, or modern-day songs or artists. neither are mine, only the plot.**

* * *

_Link POV_

Well, here I'm being led into the CEO of this record company that I have worked for the last 7 years.

But before we go into that, I should introduce myself.

My name is Link, Link Conners. I am a 27-year-old singer all the way from the one and only "Biggest Little City in the World", Reno, NV. But now I'm at Hyrule Records in "The City of Brotherly Love" Philadelphia, PA. Yeah, everyone who has done the same knows that I had to deal with the humidity quite quickly. The reason that I am here is that I have the gift of voice and instrumental playing.

Now I know what you are all saying, "I could do the same. It's so easy anyone can do it."

I'm sure you could, but the reason I'm here at this record company is that I know what I'm doing. I can do amazing piano and guitar work whilst singing that, from what I hear, can almost be equaled to that of Billy Joel and Eric Clapton. The only major difference, is that I have not hit the same big leagues that those two are in.

As to how I got to Hyrule Records. It all started when I was nineteen. I was out of high school and set my goals on being a professional musician. I already had my education in both forms of school and private teacher. I did mainly YouTube videos to which I got very high numbers on, both in terms of views and subscribers. When I hit 21, I was able to perform in bars. After that, I caught the eye of the media from both my vids. and my bar shows. And from that media attention, I got on the radars of record labels. From those record labels was the one that I am in now, Hyrule. A record label that has/have artists that have had a clean run through out their lives, both in the music industry and the private lives they led. Unlike a certain Pop artist that got himself into deep waters in Florida *cough*Bieber*cough*.

Anyway, that's what I have been doing for the past 5 years ever since I agreed to join the label when I was 22.

Right now, I am walking to the office of the CEO, Gaepora Orson. I'm not feeling nervous that much because I have done nothing that could make me other wise. No DUI's, assaults, or anything illegal. Either one of two things is going to happen. I'm going on a tour, or I'm going to be paired up with another artist of record to have the profits of Hyrule go up. Which ever happens, I'm okay with.

I got to the door and opened it to find not only the CEO Gaepora, but also my agent, Sheik.

"Hey man didn't expect to see you here. How have you been?" I ask while grabbing his hand and pulling him into a bro hug.

"Been good man. Not much has happened since we released your album a year ago." He replies. Just a side note, that album he says that we released a year ago, that one is my fifth.

I turn to Gaepora and got to business, "So what is the surprise meeting call for?"

"Well, I have rolled around an idea for a duo that involves you and a female artist of this company." He states, "I've been discussing this with Sheik here and he says that we should get your approval first."

_Called it_, I shout in my mind, "Well, that all depends. Who the person that you have in mind for."

"To that we've come to the conclusion to one who I believe is on the same line of popularity as you are." _There are so few people I know who are at that point_, I think, "And I also believe that you know her to be a one Zelda Harkanian."

To this, my eyebrows shot up. I have heard of her reputation, her singing, and her beauty to which they are all phenomenal. The only thing that I have not had the pleasure of doing is meeting her face to face.

"I have heard of her. But the only thing that I have not done is actually seeing her." I give out my opinion of her, "Before she or I make a final decision, I would like to get a chance to meet her. I say that you should contact her agent and tell her with this decision you have made, and the proposal that I have laid out. If they agreed, have her agent call Sheik. If they don't like it, you will call him and."

As you can see I have a very spread out idea for when something like this is brought up.

"Alright." Gaepora agrees, "I'm going to contact Midna, her agent. I'll see you around."

After that me and Sheik head out of the studio, and headed to the bar he and I go to occasionally . We usually go there to talk business.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" He asks me.

I take a sip of the beer that I usually have when I'm at this bar, "Maybe, maybe not. All that matters is what the decision is from Ms. Harkanian. What happens with us, all we can do is play the good ol waiting game."

And a waiting game it is, because nothing happens between now and the long-expected phone call from either Midna or Gaepora.

Then after a long half an hour wait. Sheik's phone rings.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it at that. I know that I left you guys at a cliff hanger but I wanted to stop there so you will know what happens when the news will be said to Zelda.**

**If you don't know what games three of those characters (not Link) are in, here is the list.**

**Sheik: Ocarina of Time.**

**Midna: Twilight Princess.**

**Gaepora: Skyward Sword. (In my story, he is not Zelda's father)**

**The thing about the Reno, NV to Philadelphia, PA thing. I live in Reno, and the climate here is a high desert. I actually know what it is like to go to a very humid place like Philly from a dry landscape, reason being is that I went to Philly for a wedding last year.**

**Anyway, If you would please Favorite, Follow, and Review it will be very appreciative.**

**(Switch to a Russian accent to quote FPSRussia) And as always, Have nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the second chapter to Love in the Form of a Gig. This one might seem a bit thin to some people, the reason being is that I haven't put that much thinking into the meeting of Gaepora with Midna and Zelda. The farthest point that I have put into is when the two main characters meet.**

**Little info to share with. Originally, I intended this story to be a one-shot. After think through what would go into the story, I changed it to a multi-chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo-Legend of Zelda, any songs or artist seen-respectfully belong to the writers and/or not affiliated with.**

* * *

_Zelda POV_

I would sometimes think that if people who got as successful as me, they would usually get into trouble and become a tabloid celebrity. Thankfully I was raised better than that.

Wait a minute. I should explain what I'm talking about and who I am.

My name is Zelda, Zelda Harkanian. Odd name, I know. But there are worse things to be named. I'm a 26-year-old all the way from the lovely city of Reno, NV. Now I'm here in the, in my opinion, the equally lovely, if not more so, city of Philadelphia, PA. The reason being is the contract that I willfully signed with Hyrule Records. And the reason for the contract is for my talents of singing along with the my skill of guitar and piano.

It may seem like a simple thing but trust me when I say this. Get a private teacher if you want to succeed in it. When I showed off my talents to the public, the praise came in comparisons to people like Orianthi and/or Sara Bareilles. I would be like them, except they are five times more known in the music industry.

To the point of how I got to here at this company. It started after my high school, I got my main popularity from my videos on my YouTube account. After that, at the age of 21, my name was said not only on the interwebs, but also in the bars that I performed at. And as human beings are, gossip spread and I got to where I am now, Hyrule Records. I had heard of it before-hand, one thing I heard of it is that most of the artists go through their whole career without ruining their image, unlike a singer/movie star with the most stupid music video's. *cough*Cyrus*cough*.

But I digress, I've been with this company for a full 5 years, and there is not a single police record for my name.

Now, I'm in the recording studio for some peace and quiet to practice my voice just in case I need to be doing a piece. In the middle of one of my favorite songs to cover, the door opened and through that door came my agent and best friend, Midna.

"Hey, thought I'd find you in here." She says, knowing me all too well.

"Yeah, I needed the quiet. So, what's going on?" I ask.

"You are needed in Gaepora's office. He needs to talk business with the both of us."

While on the way there I got to think on what he needs me for. It can't be to take me off the label, I'm clean as a whistle when it comes to celebrity media. Another album? Possible. Pairing up with someone? Again, possible. Tour? That's a third possibility. All the above? Seems like slim chance to me for some reason.

As we got into the CEO's office, he gave us the usual greeting and gave us the low down on why we are here.

"Alright then, here is the thing." He started with, "I've had this idea float around in my head. What I have in mind is for a duo that involve's you with a male singer of this company. I have already discussed this with him and his agent, to which he gave his own decision."

_Well, that's one of my three possibilities_, I think. Then I ask with, "Who is the guy you would want me to sing with?"

"His name is Link Conners. I think you have probably have heard of him."

And heard of him I have. Link was as widely known in the music industry as I am, and about as clean. But as far as I'm concerned, that's all I know of him. I've never sang with him, and have never seen what he looks like.

Midna replies before I do and asks, "What was his decision?"

"He didn't give a straight reply then and there." He replies then looks to me, "He has decided that he wants to meet you." He then pulls a folded piece of paper from his inside coat pocket, "This here is a the number of his agent. He said that if you want to meet him, he wants you" He points to Midna, "to call. If you don't, then I will." He puts the paper in the middle of the desk where either of us is in reach to grab, "The choice is up to you." He finishes with.

I go inside my head for a bit to figure this situation logically. If I give out a no, Hyrule Records will just be going at its steady pace as it usually does. If I say yes, the meeting with the equally famous Mr. Conners will be planned out. If all goes well, we will do that duet and have and album, maybe a tour if it goes even better. If it nothing goes right, the outcome is the same as a no. All in all, there is nothing to lose.

I look over to Midna and she does the same. We stare at each other until I move my eyes to the paper, signaling that she should take that paper with the phone number.

She gets the message, grabs the said paper, takes out her phone and dials the number. Now all that remains is a date and time to when I meet my soon to be partner.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this. My excuse: there is none. I'm just unintentionally putting the Fic off to the side.**

**PierceTheChela: Thank very much for the praise. Oh and uh it's spelled *writing*.**

**Grassy Nol: I sent you a PM for a reply. P.S. It's "And as always, have nice day."**

**As usual. Review, Favorite, Follow.**

**And as always, have nice day. (FPSRussia)**


	3. AN: Poll

**I know all of you guys are expecting this story to be updated. But the problem is that I have no idea which one of the main four I write I should do.**

**So in response to my indecisiveness, I am putting up a poll for what you guys want me to do.**

**The four choices are as followed.**

**Love in the Form of a Gig.**

**Powers Reborn.**

**The Incredibles Avengers Initiative.**

**Pacific Rim: PJO Version.**

**You will have three selections.**

**The poll will close 3 weeks.**

**Make your decisions and have a nice day/night. (depending on where you are)**

**This AN will be deleted at the end of the poll.**


End file.
